ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:High Quality
The direction you face when synthing an item is also believed to affect this, your direction can be discovered with the use of the /point command if you have no target. The "Cafting Compass" can be used to find the directions relating to HQ and Success. This is believed by many to be speculation only however. you can get to 109 skill in cooking so the HQ tiers are slightly wrong. --Yonko 21:15, 13 May 2008 (UTC) You can actually get clear to 112 in cooking, as the hocho (+3 cooking skill) is dual-wieldable (and requires NIN 57, which already has DW), making every food able to be crafted at the 8-10% HQ teir. --Kumoji 08:34, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Hocho is Rare, so they can't be dual-wielded. --Josephpate 02:52, 6 May 2009 (UTC) HQ rates It is possible to HQ items even below the cap; it's just very, very uncommon (either 1/256 or 1/1024). --Mdenham 00:01, 24 May 2008 (UTC) I can verify this as well, I personally have gotten a HQ and skill up on a synth of Lauan Lumber --Beaster 06:59, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Also, you can get tier 2 HQs before reaching 31 above cap. Proven by making 9 honey (tier2 HQ) out of 4 Beehive Chip. --Sinoza 13:21, 18 August 2008 (GMT+1) High Quality & The Elemental Compass Back when this game was only a couple of years old, I was told by a Mentor/Friend(Can't recall name) that he was told by NPC(Non-Player Character) you had to stand a certain direction to make 'High Qulity/HQ" items. It is also based on the Elemental Day you are making your items, for example, if you are using Fire Crystal and you are making items on the Elemental Day 'Fire' or 'Red' then your success is just that much better! And so on for each Elemental Day. Also, a Charm Ring may help your odds too! Below are the 2 different ways to make items, the first is for 'Better Success' and the second is for 'High Quality' No 'High Quality' but 'Better Success'(You lose less items!) When using the following Crystals stand the direction indicated: *Light Crystal - North *Dark Crystal - North/East *Wind Crystal - East *Earth Crystal - South/East *Lightening Crystal - South *Water Crystal - South/West *Fire Crystal - West *Ice Crystal - North/West "High Quality' but Lower Success Rate When using the following Crystals stand the direction indicated: *Dark Crystal - North *Light Crystal - North/East *Ice Crystal - East *Wind Crystal - South/East *Earth Crystal - South *Lightening Crystal - South/West *Water Crystal - West *Fire Crystal - North/West Now get out there and produce 'High Quality' items and fill those Auction Houses up! Best Regards and Luck! Dasi/Hunini/Ogiie While you don't need to stand in a certain direction, some people believe it helps in the way you describe. HQ rate is primarily based on skill. As far as I've seen, there's no NPC that tells you to point yourself directionally for crafting (specifically). -- 16:49, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Has anyone seen or know if HQ is based upon skill of the primary craft only? For example Gold Thread is Clothcraft 58, Goldsmithing sub of 41. You can be in the 25% HQ rate for clothcraft (level 89+) but only the 8-10% for the goldsmithing sub (capped at 60), does this then mean you only have a 8-10% chance of HQ?Cala 16:46, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :I've had some suspicions about this for some time now... mostly stemming from my work on Sairui-Ran (Alchemy 28;Cooking 11). My skills at the time were 80s alchemy and 40s cooking, so I was in the tier 3 HQ range for alchemy, but only tier 1 for cooking. It certainly seemed over 100s of crafts that my HQ rate was not up to 50%. I also have a nagging suspicion that different recipes have different HQ rates built in to them. Ask any high level alchemist about his beeswax HQ rates. --Kuldin 22:21, September 3, 2009 (UTC) yes different recipes have different hq rates built in and all that directional info posted above is pretty off. more like completely. for supposedly higher hq rate, craft on new moons and darksdays/day crystal is weak to, for supposed higher success rate craft crystal on its day ie, fire on fire, dark on dark, some speculate higher rate of crafting skill ups occur on days crystals are strong to. but all suspicions aside, se will tell you craft which ever way/how your heart desires and wish real hard. i will tell you, use the crafting timer. best chance at skill ups is being between 4-6 levels of recipe cape, using whatever methods.. days, moons, directions, support, and/or guild items. anything worth anything will follow the general rule of thumb hq success rate. read the tiers, use the timer, and most of all be patient. youll be within that newly set goal over and over again until your 100, and then its pretty much like now what. hqing hq armor isnt worth it anymore, you can get lucky and nail one within a few synths, but youll mostly fall in the mostly category and lose more than win. and in the end still pretty much be breaking even more or less. stick to hqing your guilds items that sell 500 stacks a day of, over and over, always and forever. save high risk hq for signed epeen weapons/armor when/if you have the means to gamble big. when leveling/or crafting for money hq or otherwise, biggest favor you can do yourself in the end is being patient. dont go outside the lines just because your a couple skill levels/points of a level from your goal. ive leveled 6 crafts to 100 amongst different characters, even fishing. trust me, in the end, patience will save/earn you the most over time. which is pretty much how it all goes...